


Men

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Too Good for These Crazy Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Morgana has had it with the men in Camelot. Literally. Women are better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/09. I did this thing where I got a prompt, put iTunes on shuffle, and wrote during the song that played. This was written to 10 Years' "The Recipe."
> 
> Prompt by Kouri (she prompted like 2/3 of this little challenge thing I was making myself do, let's not lie).

Really, if all the men in the kingdom weren't just giant girls, maybe Morgana wouldn't have drank that extra glass (or four) of wine. Giant Girls. And, well, if the men were giant girls, what was the difference between one of those girls, and one of the actual girls?

And, really, she'd always gotten along better with Gwen than anyone else.

That was Morgana's rationalization, anyway. 

That and, well, Gwen was very good in bed. She was a woman; of course she was good in bed. Women understood women, of course. That's just how it went!

As she explained this to Merlin -- who could have had the decency to look at least a *little* more embarrassed when he'd opened her chamber door to see both she and her maidservant nude -- he had simply grinned and replied, "Of course, Morgana. Makes perfect sense."

A week later, when she caught Merlin and Arthur compromisingly in the nude, she thought she might have understood.

And she really couldn't say anything outraged, really, as she wasn't a hypocrite.

Usually, anyway.


End file.
